1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to data processing and more specifically to a data processing system having bit exact instructions and methods therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many data processing applications require bit exactness. In general, bit exactness implies a non-associative set of otherwise associative operations, such as multiplication and summation. Traditionally, bit exact data processing has been handled using sequential operations performed by single instructions. For example, in order to process three inputs in a bit exact manner, typically the intermediate result of first two operands is saturated and the saturated intermediate result is then added with the third operand. This sequential execution of producing a saturated intermediate result and then summing the saturated intermediate result with the third operand results in slower execution of bit exact processing.
Thus, there is a need for a data processing system having bit exactness and methods therefor.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.